Undercover Preparations
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: What if Gibbs had told Kate at the begging of Reveille, she has to go undercover as DiNozzo's wife! - Kibbs, Oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;)

**Plot: **At the beginning of 'Reveille'

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Excuse me!" a man shouted at the back of line. Kate smiled to herself recognising the voice. "Come on, I got coffee," He said taping Kate on her shoulder. Sighing she left the line and followed him to the table. She sat down crossing her legs and stared at Gibbs drinking his coffee. "Try it. You might like it," Gibbs suggested. Kate picked up the cup and took a sip.

"It's a bit strong," she coughed, putting it back down on the table. Gibbs studied her face quietly; Kate began to drum her fingers on the table. "Say something, you are making me nervous. I have this horrible feeling you are ether going to fire me or tell me I'm going undercover as DiNozzo's wife!" she laughed.

"Actually…" Gibbs began.

"No way! Find someone else," Kate shouted.

"Who?" he asked.

"What about Abby?" Kate suggested.

"They won't be convincing enough as a married couple. It has to be you," Gibbs demanded.

"I would rather go undercover with McGee than DiNozzo," Kate grumbled.

"Kate…" Gibbs growled.

"Fine, but there is no way in hell I am going to kiss him," Kate frowned.

**x-x-x**

In the squad room hours later; everyone had gathered there, even Abby.

"What are you doing here Abby?" Kate asked.

"What? And miss this?" she asked, seeing Kate standing near Tony.

"Kate, dear, let me fix up your outfit," He said, pushing the straps to her singlet off her shoulders. He frizzed up her hair and pulled down her skirt to sit on her hips.

"Gibbs!" she shouted.

"DiNozzo! Stop messing with her outfit. She is supposed to be a wife not a whore," he barked.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Kate snapped.

"Ok, let's talk babies!" Tony said eye wide with excitement.

"What?" Kate shrieked.

"Three" Tony said.

"None!" Kate yelled.

"Married six years and no kids? Who is going to believe that!" Tony cried.

"Two," Kate suggested.

"Fine, oh you got something…" Tony said, moving forward and rubbed her arms.

"What did I forget?" she asked, staring him in the eyes.

"Just some hair" he replied, leaving his hand on her arm. _'I can't bear it anymore'_ Gibbs grumbled looking away. Secretly, Gibbs wanted to be going undercover, he wanted to pretend he is married to Kate. He wants to be able to touch her, tell her how much he loves her, be able to kiss her and get away with it. Sighing inwardly he turned his head to look at them. _'At least they look like a young married couple'_ he thought miserably.

"So what do you think, do we look passable for a couple?" Tony asked, wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah," McGee lied.

"You guys look cute!" Abby chirped.

"Get off!" Kate said, pushing his arm away. Kate looked around the group and fixed her eyes on Gibbs. Frowning Kate studied his face, '_Why does he look like he is about to rip someone's arms off?'_ she asked herself.

"Hey, Kate," Tony said, poking her ribs.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Should we practise kissing?" he asked, grinning.

"No we shouldn't!" she shouted.

"Why not?" he pleaded.

"Because we won't be kissing at any time!" Kate answered.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He let his hand slide down and rest on her upper thigh.

"DiNozzo! Get your hands off her right now!" Gibbs yelled. Tony let go immediately and everyone stared at Gibbs in surprise. Feeling uncomfortable about the sudden attention Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen. Kate watched him go then quickly followed, though it wasn't easy in high heels. Kate pushed back the door to the men's room and stepped inside. It wasn't the first time she had been inside a men's bathroom, though this one was very well decorated and furnished. "Kate! You can't be in here," Gibbs roared.

"I want to know why you are acting weird!" she insisted.

"How would you feel if you watched another guy hitting on the women you love?" he shouted. Realising what he said Gibbs suddenly turned his head to star at the wall.

"Gibbs…" she choked, clearing her throat she stepped forward and turned him around. "You love me?" she asked softly. The door squeaked as it began to open. Gibbs grabbed Kate by the wrist and shoved her into a cubical locking the door behind him.

Kate stared up into Gibbs bright blue eyes. _'I have to admit, for an old-ish guy, he is pretty cute!'_ she smiled _'Hang on, he is my boss. Stupid rule 12. Hmmm I wonder if Gibbs has ever broken the rules? Would he break his own to be with me?'_ Kate asked herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs whispered.

"Rule 12," Kate sighed.

"They are my rules. I don't have to obey them," he replied.

"But I would be breaking them," Kate said.

"I think I can make exception," he said, smiling sweetly.

"How long?" Kate questioned, stepping closer.

"How long what?" Gibbs asked, frowning.

"Have you liked me?" she asked.

"When we were investigating the crew on _USS Philadelphia,_" he answered. Kate smiled remembering how she was thrown into his arm because of the emergency blow. _'I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is when she smiles!'_ Gibbs thought stroking her face. Kate leaned up and pressed her lips against his. After separating, Kate said

"I may not be at the same point of loving you yet, but I want to give this a go," she smiled.

"So you like me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kate nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"We should probably go back out," Gibbs said.

"Yeah. You're not going to go psycho again, are you?" Kate asked, watching Gibbs open the cubical door and peer out.

"No. Now that I finally know you are mine. Nothing can every upset me again," he smiled, grabbing her hand.

**- The End -**


End file.
